La legenda de Cia, Link Sorciere
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Link muere en la batalla contra Ganondorf, y aun que Midna revive, él no revive de la misma manera. Cia y Link entrelazan sus destinos, mientras sus reencarnaciones del futuro, exploran un mundo que esta a punto de colapsar en el Caos. ¿Qué pasará con ellos en las nuevas leyendas de Cia?
1. Unión...

Capitulo 1. "Unión..."

"La batalla fue espantosa en todos los sentidos, primero Midna fue derrotada por Ganondorf, luego ese mismo hombre maligno ataca a Link y Zelda, con una horda de caballeros fantasma. Al final luego de un certero flechazo de Zelda, el rey del mal cae al piso, y se encierra a si mismo y a Link en una barrera mágica, con la intención de luchar con su enemigo hasta la muerte.

La muerte llego muy pronto...

Con un salto hercúleo Link clava la espada maestra en el pecho de Ganondorf, pero esté a su vez entierra su propia espada en el costado de Link.

Link retrocede y cae al piso, su sangre llena un charco a su alrededor, y el rey del mal se ríe de su desgracia.

Mientras en el meta-universo...

El meta-universo es el sitio que las diosas crearon para la guardiana del equilibrio de la trifuerza, desde ese sitio superior y elevado la guardiana, bendecida con el fragmento del poder, observa con absoluto horror la agonía del héroe amado. Su héroe, su espíritu gemelo, la persona que ella más ama que a nadie, estaba muriéndo. La guardiana se levanta y grita con espanto la tragedía, y ella sabía que esto no debía pasar, Link su amor, debía matar a Ganondorf y reunirse brevemente con la usurpadora de Midna, y luego vivir por un tiempo, hasta convertirse en leyenda.

Esto no estaba bien, nada estaba pasando como debía, y la diosa del equilibrio lo sabía, y ella en su desesperación toma su báculo y abre un portal, para ir de inmediato con su amado y salvarlo a como de lugar.

Mientras en Hyrule...

El ocaso llego a su punto máximo, y Zelda vio a Ganondorf morir lentamente, pero no solo él ya que Link también estaba agonizando. Zelda estaba satisfecha, su enemigo Ganondorf pronto iba a morir, y el héroe dio su vida por ella y sus ideales, pero que tonto y que perfecto para ella.

Pronto con la muerte de ambos, conseguirá los pedazos que faltan, y la trifuerza será de ella y de nadie más. Zelda no es ninguna santa, ella es la reencarnación de la rencorosa y olvidada diosa Hylia, que pronto volverá a la pocisión que le corresponde, como diosa suprema y absoluta.

Pero, ella jamás se imagino, que el héroe tuviera contactos superiores...

De pronto un portal mágico se abre, y aparece una mujer vestida de blanco, con un báculo y el cabello blanco como la nieve. La mujer era su archienemiga la diosa del equilibrio, Cia, y ella se volteo y fijo sus ojos púrpuras en Zelda por un momento, el odio en ese intercambio de miradas fue absoluto. -Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, Hylia. Dijo Cia con amenaza y alza su mano derecha en el aire, y se puede ver la marca del poder, y Zelda estaba estupefacta. Zelda estaba segura de que su otra yo en otro plano, logro derrotar a Cia y engañar al héroe como siempre, ¿comó entonces era posible que Cia siga viva y con la trifuerza del poder? Pero no había tiempo para descubrir esas cuestiones, por que Cia iba a usar su magia para destruirla de una vez, cuando un quejido de Link la distrae, y Cia olvido por completo su odio y revancha contra Zelda, y se voltea para correr al lado de su adorado.

-¡Oh Link no te mueras por favor! Súplica Cia con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, y Ganondorf alza su cabeza y se ríe. Cia de inmediato se voltea, y con un gesto de su mano, la espada de Link se levanta por si sola y corta la cabeza de Ganondorf para siempre, y su mano derecha donde tiene la trifuerza del poder, se desintegra en el fuego mágico que invoco Cia. Zelda se arroja por el pedazo sagrado, pero Cia lo consigue primero, y regresa al lado de Link y lo lleva con ella, al plano superior, dejando a Zelda sola y furiosa por su plan frustrado.

Mientras en el meta-universo...

Cia carga a Link hasta el jardín sagrado de la unión, y trata de sanar su herida, pero la herida no responde a la magia curativa, y Cia desesperada corta un pedazo de su vestido blanco, y pone la tela sobre la herida del costado, manchando de rojo la pura tela blanca. -¡Link no te mueras, yo te amo más que a mí propia vida! ¡Te amo Link yo de verdad te amo! Exclama Cia con lágrimas verdaderas por él, y Link abre sus ojos y sonríe. -Yo también te amo, diosa Cia. Dijo Link por fin recordando su verdadera relación con la diosa del equilibrio, y Cia alza su rostro totalmente sorprendida, y lo abrasa con todo su amor.

Pero, Link suspira por último, y muere...

El universo se hizo pedazos para Cia, que grito con espanto y horror, un grito que se escucho en todo el universo...

Cia lloraba inconsolablemente sobre el cuerpo de Link, hasta que recordó que ella tiene el fragmento del poder, que le quito a Ganondorf después de matarlo definitivamente. Cia seco sus lágrimas, y puso la marca sagrada junto a la del coraje que ya estaba en Link, y puso su frente en el dorso de su mano, y susurro las palabras secretas del poder absoluto...

Ahora las vidas y destinos de Link y Cia estaban vinculados para siempre...

Mientras en Hyrule...

Midna revivió pero solo para ser expulsada y excluída del funeral de Link, una noticia que dejo devastada a la pobre princesa. Luego supo que Link se lo llevo una especie de Diosa, llamada Cia y ese nombre se le hizo muy familiar.

Midna no rompió el espejo de la penumbra como era su plan original, por que Link estaba muerto y era por él que ella lo haría. Muchas cosas dejaron de importarle a Midna, con la muerte de Link, y todo por que ella al final se enamoro de verdad de él. Midna lloraba sin consuelo, ya que sintió como una parte de ella dejo de existir.

Todos los amigos de Link de la granja, y todas partes del reino, lamentaron la muerte del valiente héroe, y después de la reconstrucción del castillo, se hablo durante muchos años de las hazañas del héroe de la penumbra. Hasta que poco a poco se olvido su leyenda, y lo que paso mucho tiempo después.

Pero para cierta princesa de la penumbra, su memoria perduraría para siempre, y lo recordaría por siempre.

Mientras en el meta-universo...

Cia estaba observando las actividades de los mortales, cuando ella sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Cia entonces lo supo de inmediato, el espíritu de Link revivió dentro de ella, ahora son uno y el mismo individuo.

Dichosa Cia abrazo a Link en su interior, y le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a la vida. Los dos ahora comparten el mismo cuerpo, que puede dividirse en dos cuando quiera, y vivir conjuntamente o por separado, sin limites por que ambos son portadores de la trifuerza del poder. Doble poder igual a doble vida y doble de todo, esto era perfecto para Cia que se ha vuelto una con su amado. Sin embargo, Cia/Link sabían que Hylia/Zelda no se rendiría tan fácil, y ella ya estaba coronada como reina de Hyrule, y estaba juntando un ejército para aplastar a sus odiados enemigos, todos los Sheika que quedan, escondidos en diversos lugares, y la tribu Gerudo que siempre se a opuesto a su mandato.

Una terrible guerra racial se iba a desatar, y Cia y Link debían detener la locura de esa reina tirana. Los dos se preparan para la batalla, y saben que el destino del mundo está en sus manos.

Tiempo después...

La guerra era inevitable, los ejercitos se preparan y marchan al campo de batalla, todos fieles a la visión de su reina, enloquecida por el poder y la sabiduría, Zelda observa las acciones de sus guerreros fieles y tontos. Ya nada podía detener la masacre que iba a ocurrir, pero lo que la reina de Hyrule no sabía era que Midna princesa de la penumbra, estaba observando las atroces acciones cometidas por ella. Midna estaba preparada para ayudar a la gente, todos inocentes en este conflicto racial y estúpido.

El odio como si cabalgara en un caballo, se aparece frente a los hombres, y les susurra palabras injuriosas que irritan el ánimo, y los prepara para el genocídio de miles de millones de vidas.

La trompeta de guerra suena, y las lanzas y espadas y terribles hachas de verdugos, se preparan anciosas para derramar la sagre, como demonios sedientos de sangre y muerte.

El amanecer rojo como la sangre, ilumina el campo de batalla, y los soldados estaban listos para combatir, y derramar la sangre de los inocentes.

Pero entonces, justo cuando la batalla iba a comenzar, la masacre se detiene y aparece el héroe y la diosa del equilibrio. Link y Cia aparecen y detienen la batalla con su sola presencia, y los soldados se quedan estupefactos al instante.

Zelda se queda sorprendida de ver al héroe de nuevo, ella creía que estaba muerto. Midna al ver al héroe Link vivo, sintió una dicha absoluta por que estaba segura que había muerto, pero no era así.

Link con la marca del poder y el coraje, decide usarlo para detener esta lucha inútil, un resplandor cubre el campo de batalla...

No se sabe exactamente que paso después, las leyendas terminan ahí, solo se sabe como cierto que la historia marca ese momento como la tracendental independización de los pueblos, contra Hyrule, y esa civilización de Hyrule desapareció por completo y sin dejar rastro alguno..."

Link y su querida amiga Cia, escuchaban ensimismados el extraordinario relato fantástico de otros tiempos, y el anciano maestro de la espada Rusl, le daba mantenimiento a su espada. Rusl es el descendiente de un antiguo guerrero, llamado también Rusl, y que vivió en los tiempos de la gran rebelión. Link y Cia estaban tan fascinados que se imaginaban a si mismos en esas aventuras, y luego Rusl sonrió. -Bueno, eso es lo que se dice de los tiempos antiguos, pero no se tiene un detalle exacto de lo ocurrido en ese campo de batalla. Las espadas chocaron, unas para el bien, y otras para el mal, pero ahora llego la hora de ir a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy importante en Termina, pronto llegaremos a ciudad Reloj, y ahí ustedes dos niños, comprenderán muchas cosas de este vasto mundo. Dijo Rusl con voz seria pero sonriendo amable, y los dos niños bostezaron y se retiran a dormir en el carruaje, y Rusl le da de comer al caballo.

Rusl mientras sonríe luego de contar esa leyenda, la última de las leyendas de Zelda, y se supone que ahora viven la epoca de las leyendas de Cia, pero él no esta seguro sobre eso. Luego de que ambos niños se quedaron dormidos, abrazándose muy tiernamente, Rusl se asoma y se asegura de que ellos siguen dormidos. Luego sonríe obscuramente.

-Lo siento mucho Link y Cia, pero en estos tiempos dificiles es muy problematico cargar con niños, y más aun darles un sustento. Ya no tengo dinero, y que más quisiera que vierán la grandiosidad de ciudad Reloj, pero tal vez nunca la veán en esta vida. Dijo Rusl con voz queda, y se aparta y apaga con su bota el fuego del campamento, Rusl fue sumamente afortunado de encontrar a Link y Cia en las ruinas de un pueblo, destruido por goblins hace poco.

Los dos niños huerfanos se abrieron a él muy pronto, y más con él siempre contando historias, al mismo tiempo que contaba las rupias del pago por ambos niños en su mente. Solo tienen ocho años los dos, pero sus clientes pagaron una muy buena cantidad, para que los haya traído hasta aquí.

En las sombras de un bosque cercano, unas figuras pequeñas se acercaron sigilosamente, y Rusl ansioso por su pago se puso muy obsequiso. -¿Dónde están? Pregunta el sombrio goblin, y Rusl frotando sus manos asintió. -Están dormidos dentro del carro, mi señor, ¿tiene el pago verdad? Pregunta Rusl con avaricia, y el goblin saca un pequeño saco, y se lo avienta a los pies. -Ahí tienes. 3 mil rupias exactas. Dijo el goblin, y Rusl se avienta por las rupias, y no noto que el goblin se acercó, tan ensimismado estaba por su nuevo estatus, que no sintió la daga que entró limpiamente en su garganta.

Rusl trato de gritar pero fue en vano, y la sangre salia a borbotones, y Rusl cayó en su espalda y lo último que vio fue al otro goblin que se acercó, con una gran espada y con esta le partió el cráneo.

Los dos goblins recuperan el dinero, y se ponen en el carro, y conducen el caballo sigilosamente en la dirección de su campamento desconocido, sin despertar a los dos niños.

Luego antes de irse, uno de los dos goblins arrojó con magia, una bola de fuego que consumió por completo el cadáver de Rusl.

Después el carro da la vuelta y se pierde en una noche sin luna, tragado por la obscuridad del bosque, en dirección al nuevo destino para Link y Cia, y una gran sorpresa les espera a ambos...

Al siguiente día...

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando los dos goblins llegan al sitio del intercambio, un carruaje con varios niños de distintas especies y razas, se veía adelante. Varias mujeres gerudas y algunas de la raza de la penumbra, también conocidos como Twillis se podían ver y las mujeres estaban reuniendo a los niños. El carruaje llego al punto indicado, y se detuvo.

Los dos goblins descienden y uno se acerca para hablar, y pactar el intercambio, mientras que el otro se acerca para revisar a los dos niños dormidos. Link y Cia duermen sin saber lo que pasaba, y el goblin se acerca y los agita para despertarlos. -Niños, despierten por favor, tienen que estar despiertos para lo que viene. Dijo el goblin, y Link es el primero en despertar, y se sorprende de ver a un goblin, en vez de ver a Rusl. -Ay no, no me mates por favor. Dijo Link temblando de miedo, y Cia empezó a despertar, y el goblin sonrió un poco. -No se preocupen, no les vamos a hacer daño. Ahora vengán ya llegamos al sitio. Dijo el goblin un poco misterioso, y Link se sorprende de verlo sin deseos de matarlos, y hasta amigable con ellos, y se levanta y Cia también despierta.

El goblin saca de su bolso unas manzanas y se las da a ambos niños, que las comen con gusto, y luego antes de salir les entrega una bolsa con cien rupias, suficiente dinero para vivir sin preocupaciones por unos meses. Link lo acepta un poco confundido y sorprendido, y luego los tres salen del carruaje, y Link y Cia se terminan su manzana, y ven lo que estaba pasando. Ellos iban a ser intercambiados por un grupo de algunos goblins, que eran muy chicos como ellos, y las mujeres gerudas los recibirián a ellos como pago.

El otro goblin se acercó y le dice a su compañero que todo esta bien, su familia estaba bien y no fueron lastimados, y las gerudas estaban complacidas de ver a dos niños, un niño y una niña, y planean llevarlos a su pueblo. Link y Cia que escucharon eso se sorprenden, y el goblin que los despertó se acercó. -Bien escuchen, ustedes se van con esas gerudas no se preocupen, ellas los van a tratar bien. Nosotros tomaremos a nuestra gente y nos iremos por nuestro camino, espero que puedan comprender que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar, y que la vida dentró de una tribu gerudo, es díficil sobretodo para los hombres. Pero estoy seguro de que lo van a sobrellevar bien, guarden ese dinero y mucha suerte. Dijo el goblin con una sonrisa, y luego llego el momento, los goblins prisioneros fueron restituidos a su tribu, y las gerudas aceptaron a Link y Cia, y luego los carruajes se retiran después de un amistoso apretón de manos, y se van por diferentes caminos.

Link y Cia no entendían muy bien adonde iban a llegar, pero una de las mujeres les dio un poco de pan y agua, y otros niños y niñas también recibieron algo de comida.

Más tarde...

Cerca de la tarde, Link y Cia vieron como el carruaje llego por fin a una puerta muy grande, y muchas mujeres por todas partes, pero también muchos hombres, lo más curioso era ver gente de la tribu de la penumbra, twillis y gerudas y algunos inconfundibles sheika, que eran hombres y mujeres todos de ojos rojos, la marca congenita y distintiva de un sheika.

El pueblo era un sitio con una fuente de agua potable, un rio hermoso de agua cristalina, y estaba dando de frente a una imponente muralla de piedra natural, casi como un cañón, y había árboles bastantes y un pequeño bosque, entre boscoso y rocoso, ese era al menos en la entrada.

Algunos humanos y hasta algunos deku scrubs, criaturas muy curiosas que son mitad planta y mitad espíritu natural, y todos parecían llevarse bien. Para Link y Cia todo era nuevo, ya que no sabían nada del mundo exterior, por que hasta hace poco vivieron en su pequeña aldea, con sus padres y las pocas personas que conocían, pero luego llegaron los goblins de la penumbra, pequeñas pero destructoras criaturas de piel pálida y ojos rojos, que mataron a todo el pueblo, y hasta a sus padres. Destruyeron el pueblo, y por alguna razón, tal vez supersticiosa los dejaron a ellos vivos, solo por que se llaman igual que los heroes de leyenda.

Luego Link y Cia fueron descubiertos por Rusl, y solo unos días después, Rusl desaparece y ellos fueron intercambiados por dos goblins amistosos, que querían recuperar a su familia. Ahora estaban en la entrada del pueblo de las gerudas, pero no solo gerudas si no una gran cantidad de otras razas y tribus.

Link, Cia, y el resto de los niños fueron bajados del carruaje, y en la plaza principal una mujer fue anotando sus nombres en una lista, un censo de la población, y luego un hombre mayor con una larga barba blanca, les explico que a partir de este momento son miembros del pueblo, y como tales deben obedecer las leyes del pueblo, y una de esas leyes predispone a las personas de tribus humanas que apenas llegados a los ocho años, ya son considerados adultos con plenos derechos de decidír.

Ahora Link y Cia y otros niños y niñas, deben escoger una cosa muy importante, vivir como niños adoptados, o vivir por su cuenta al lado de una pareja de su misma edad o parecida, y de inmediato Link sin dudarlo escogió a Cia y una nueva vida a su lado como su pareja, una decisión díficil por varias razones, ambos recibirán una ayuda del estado, pero tendrán que salir adelante por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Link y Cia estaban preparados para eso y mucho más, sin mencionar que la decisión de Link hizo a Cia muy feliz, por que ella lo ama mucho, y no quiere separarse de él nunca.

De esta forma Link y Cia, comienzan una nueva etapa de sus vidas, en un nuevo pueblo, arrastrados por su destino y por otras razones de mucho peso. Ellos sin saberlo en el futuro serán muy importantes para el mundo, por el momento lo único que sabían era que estaban juntos y que así es como quieren quedarse.

Este era el primero de muchos pasos para Link y Cia, y sin que ellos lo sepan muchas cosas están en juego, y mucho peso se encuentra depositado en sus hombros.

Dos años después...

En alguna parte de una planicie, una comitiva de caballeros armados y a caballo, se dirigieron a ciudad reloj, para informar al Duque su majestad Cecil Harvey, del último ataque de los goblins de la penumbra.

No son muy fuertes realmente, pero si que son agresivos y destructores, y en los números que se reportan pueden ser un verdadero problema.

Los goblins de la penumbra, habían estado tranquilos hace años, hasta que apareció Azog el destructor, hijo de Azt'vryn el aplasta cranéos, y se dice que hizo un pacto terrible con el Círculo de las Tinieblas, una organización malvada y perversa compuesta por brujos hechiceros y demonios, y ellos firmaron parece un trato con Zexanoth demonio tutelar del círculo, y con Razakel uno de los demonios supremos al servicio del terrible y respetado Dios Demonio Eblis.

Todo esto es lo que se sabe de algunos reportes, y rumores de las actividades del pequeño ejército de goblins, y esto son malas noticias para el mundo civilizado y para la gente que vive en Ciudad Reloj.

Mucha gente reporta que además se ha visto a un dragón, merodeando por los alrededores y devastando los campos al este.

Todas estas noticias son alarmantes para la capítana Yukio Ekhardt, pero el duque ha estado muy tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo...

Yukio y sus caballeros siguen su camino a ciudad reloj, y de ese modo llegan a la ciudad donde son recibidos por una comitiva de bienvenida, compuesta de caballeros de la guardia real.

Yukio baja del caballo, y se dirige al palacio de su majestad, el duque, y reportarle sus últimos descubrimientos.

Mientras en otra parte...

Lejos, muy lejos de ciudad reloj, en el interior de una misteriosa cueva, un dragón dormido por más de setenta años, comienza a despertar.

El olor a la sangre y la carne de las diversas criaturas le molesta, su refinado olfato le advierte de un peligro. Esta dragona que había estado tan profundamente dormida, al despertar presintió un cambio terrible en el mundo, y eso no estaba bien.

La dragona se levanta y nota de pronto, una concentración más grande de magia en el mundo, y decide que lo primero es buscar a las reencarnaciones de los heroes legendarios, Link y Cia.

Solo ellos pueden restaurar la verdadera paz y equilibrio, a este mundo que esta a punto de colapsar en el caos...


	2. La espada mágica

Capítulo 2. "La espada mágica"

Los soldados de la guardia al frente de la puerta sur de la ciudad, estaban aburridos y no sabían exactamente por que fueron llamados para proteger la puerta del sur.

Ni que una fuerza enemiga los fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, y menos con los cañones apuntando desde la parte de arriba de la puerta, una imponente muralla de sólida piedra sostiene la puerta sur, y su arco imponente estaba cerrado por una reja de metal.

Aun así solo había unos cuantos niños jugando en el pequeño parque afuera de la puerta, y todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Hasta que sonó el rugido...

Peter Castelbrock capitán de la guardia del regimiento especial, estaba pasando una aburrida lista de sus soldados, cuando un poderoso sonido lo hizo brincar, los niños gritaron y se taparon los oídos, y los soldados casí entrán en pánico. Pero Peter mantuvo la compostura, a pesar de que paso justo por ahí, un monstruoso dragón.

**¡¡Rooooaaaaawwwwwwrrrhhggg!! **

El espantoso rúgido tomo a los niños y a los soldados por sorpresa, pero de ninguna manera asusto a Peter, por que precisamente mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando los papeles de la oficina central, estaba tomando el té.

El rúgido destruyo la cristaleria y las ventanas de la torre de vigía, y Peter tomado por sorpresa mantuvo la calma.

A pesar de que por dentró estaba temblando.

Si Peter Castelbrock miembro honorario de la guardia real, y uno de los soldados cercanos de la capitana Yukio, mantuvo la calma, aun cuando sus hombres, casi se amotinan en la salida, y se atropellaron varios en la carrera por ganar la puerta y salir desesperados al exterior para salvar sus vidas.

El dragón sin embargo no ataco la torre, ni a los soldados o niños que lo vieron, si no que simplemente paso de largo, lanzo una humareda negra, y luego desapareció en dirección al sur oeste.

Cuando todo se calmo solo hubo perdidas materiales, y una vida perdida.

El buen capitán y comandante de la guardia del castillo, honorario miembro de la guardia real, y en definitiva un tipo excelente el gran Peter Castelbrock murió.

La causa de la muerte, un paro cardiaco, pero solo los soldados que lo vieron primero saben la verdad, Peter murió por que el dragón rugió y le revento los oídos, y el peor temor del comandante era precisamente quedarse sordo.

Por lo tanto a modo de explicación o broma tal vez, los soldados en su lápida pusieron lo siguiente: "Aquí yace Peter Castelbrock, muerto por que un dragón lo dejo sordo, y ya no pudo escuchar la marmita con el té como era su costumbre."

Lo que quiere decir, que el rúgido del dragón al dejarlo sordo le privo de su único entretenimiento, la hora del té.

Peter Castelbrock fue hasta en su muerte, todo un burocrata hasta el final.

* * *

Link estaba pescando junto al rio, muy cerca de la casa de Cia y él, y lo que más quería Link era impresionar a su amada compañera con una gran cantidad de peces. De ese modo la cena de esta noche, sería más nutritiva para los dos.

En los dos años que Link tiene de vivir al lado de su compañera, él se ha puesto más fuerte y ahora que tiene diez años, Link esta esperando por ese regalo tan especial de Cia.

Parece ser que Link recibirá una espada especial, luego de que él ayudo a Cia con sus estudios de magia, y le dio un hermoso báculo hecho a mano por él.

Decir que Cia estaba encantada con ese regalo es poco, por que ella lo acepto y llamo a Link un primor por darle tan bello regalo. Nunca jamás nadie la ha tratado como Link la trata, con tanto respeto y con tanto amor, la dedicación de Link a ella su compañera, es innegable así como su amor por ella.

Cia escondida detrás de un árbol, casi junto al rio, sonreía contenta de espiar a su adorado Link, desde que los dos nacieron en el mismo pueblo, y se conocieron ellos siempre han estado juntos.

Link con su caña de pescar, atrapa otro pez y lo mete en un cubo, y Cia se ruborizó mucho de verlo tan dedicado a su tarea de darle un sustento. Cia no puede dejar de suspirar con amor por Link, nunca ha dejado de sentir esta atracción por él.

Link sonrie se levanta y estira sus brazos encima de su cabeza, y luego ve que en un momento atrapo veinte peces en una sola vez. Cia escondida estaba muy impresionada por la suerte y habilidad de Link, y sonrió mucho muy contenta de verlo tan feliz.

Cia sale de su escondite y se acerca a Link, con una canasta con comida, para el almuerzo de su amado. -Hola Link, ya te traje tu almuerzo, ven vamos a comer. Dijo Cia con voz dulce y muy contenta de estar con él, y Link se voltea y sonrie alegre de ver a su amada. -Ah Cia que gusto verte, justo ya termine de pescar. La verdad ya tengo algo de hambre, me alegro de verte. Dijo Link y se acercó con una tierna sonrisa, y Cia asintió y los dos se sientan en la sombra de un árbol, y comen juntos con mucho gusto el sandwich que preparo Cia.

Luego de que terminan, Link se voltea y se ve el pueblo y su actividad, la casa de Link y Cia se puede ver cerca de una loma, casi al lado de la tienda de pan, donde Link lleva el pan que hornea junto a Cia, para venderlo. De ese modo se ganan las rupias que les dan su sustento, un trabajo muy bueno y noble que Link hace encantado, para darle todo lo que Cia le pide, solo que ella no es ambiciosa y pide muy poco, y entre los dos administran el dinero que ganan de la venta del pan.

Justo estaba Link pensando en la buena fortuna que tiene al lado de Cia, cuando suena una campana.

Link y Cia brincan, y voltean hacia la entrada del pueblo, una puerta de hierro se abre, y una comitiva de caballeros con el emblema de la casa real de ciudad reloj, entrán con sus caballos y llevaban un importante mensaje del duque.

En la plaza del pueblo los soldados bajan de sus caballos, y los atienden, mientras que el capitán de la guardia se dirige al alcalde del pueblo. -Buscó al alcalde de este pueblo, traígo un importante mensaje de su majestad el Duque de la honorable casa de Harvey. Dijo el capitán Ferdinand Gertz con un tono autoritario, y el alcalde del pueblo, un hombre mayor llamado Talus se acercó con una reverencia. -Aquí me tiene señor, yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo. Dijo Talus con respeto por la envestidura del caballero, y Ferdinand se acerca y le entrega una carta, y el alcalde la recibe y lo invita al interior de su casa.

Ferdinand acepta su hospitalidad, y entrá en la casa del alcalde, y Cia junto a Link, puso su mano sobre la de Link, y aprieta un poco su mano. Link se da cuenta de que Cia esta preocupada por la repentina aparición de esos soldados.

Cia no quiere que nada malo le pase a la gente, o a su querido Link, estos tiempos de paz han sido lo mejor, pero puede ser, que tal vez no duren mucho tiempo...

* * *

En el interior de la casa del alcalde, Talus mando a llamar al mejor espadachín del pueblo, un guerrero que cargara con la responsabilidad de ir a recoger la lágrima del interior del templo.

El encargo del escudo y la espada ya estaba casi listo, para mañana a primera hora este guerrero irá al bosque, y se internara en este para llegar al templo, y recuperar la lágrima del recinto sagrado.

Este espadachín llamado Syrus deberá ir al templo del bosque, y recoger la lágrima para llevarla al templo de ciudad reloj, dónde se encargaran de fabricar armas mágicas con la lágrima. El duque en persona ordena esta misión.

Ferdinand estaba complacido de que el alcalde este preparando todo para traer lo más rápido posible, uno de los importantes materiales para la elaboración de artefactos mágicos, y armas mágicas, necesarias si se avecina una batalla contra los goblins de la penumbra por ejemplo.

Los reportes del dragón eran también medio preocupantes para el capitán, ya que nunca desde que tenga memoria, se había visto un dragón, o reportes de actividades de dragones.

El alcalde Talus, se acerca con una charola con frutas y bebidas para el capitán. -Tenga capitán, coma un poco para recuperar su energía después de un viaje tan largo. Dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa amable, y Ferdinand acepta la comida con gusto. -Muchas gracias buen hombre, con gusto acepto su comida. Dijo Ferdinand y toma una manzana y le da una mordida, luego toma un trago de la cerveza y se pone serio. -Su majestad el duque, ha ordenado la recolección de las Lágrimas de la Penumbra, por que se avecina una batalla contra los goblins de la penumbra, y solo armas mágicas pueden ser efectivas contra esas pestes. Sin mencionar los reportes del dragón, y las actividades extrañas de algunas organizaciones que obviamente se preparan para la batalla. Son tiempos obscuros y díficiles. Dijo Ferdinand con un aspecto un poco sombrió, y el alcalde asintió.

-No se preocupe, Syrus es más que capaz de recuperar la lágrima del templo, es un muchacho de diecisiete muy habil con la espada y que puede resolver las cosas con su astucia, él puede cumplir con la misión sin problemas. Dijo el alcalde muy confiado en las habilidades de Syrus, y Ferdinand asiente. -Eso espero, si es tan habil y cumple con la misión, puede que se le recompense generosamente por sus servicios al duque. Dijo Ferdinand medio serio, y el alcalde asiente, y continúan hablando pero ahora de cosas sin importancia.

Cia afuera de la casa del alcalde, escucho todo a escondidas, y ahora estaba más preocupada, por que planean enviar a un templo al tonto de Syrus, y encargarle una misión muy importante. Pero, Cia conoce a Syrus, y aun que es cierto que es muy habil con la espada, es en realidad un tonto presumido y confiado, incapaz de tomar las cosas con seriedad.

La misión esta condenada al fracaso con ese tipo a cargo, a menos de que alguién mucho más habil y capacitado se haga cargo, y Cia solo conoce al único que puede cumplir con esta misión, y ese es su querido Link.

Aun que él solo tenga diez años, él esta más capacitado que el tonto de Syrus, que lo va a hechar a perder todo por sus tonterias. Solo Link que es más habil con la espada, puede cumplir esta misión.

Cia decidida a que reconozcan a su querido Link, se dirige sin ser vista a su casa, para terminar de preparar la espada de Link, y luego enviarlo al templo del bosque.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Link y Cia...

Link muy contento estaba en la cocina, amasando la masa del pan, y mientras la amasa, él se seca con la manga el sudor de la frente, y el horno ya estaba prendido, y él muy feliz mete la masa ya preparada en el horno.

Cuando este listo, lo sacara y lo preparara para enviarlo a la tienda del pan, dónde lo venderán y luego le pagaran por su trabajo horneando pan. Un pago pequeño, pero gratificante para Link.

En ese momento, mientras Link estaba descansando y esperando a que esté listo el pan, la puerta se abre y entrá Cia con un rostro preocupado. -Cia querida, ¿qué pasa? Pregunta Link preocupado de verla tan seria, y Cia se acerca y abraza a Link de pronto, y él se sorprende pero le corresponde, y luego ella le da un beso en la mejilla. -Link, mañana tendré lista tu espada, ya verás será una de las mejores y más poderosas, cuando la tengas quiero que me prometas una cosa. Dijo Cia con sus bellos ojos color púrpura fijos en los ojos azules de Link. -Lo que tu quieras Cia, yo te cumpliré cualquier cosa. Dijo Link sonriendo confiado en cumplir cualquier promesa, si es por su amada Cia él es capaz de cualquier cosa, y ella asiente y le acaricia el rostro suavemente, y retira un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente del lado derecho de su rostro, y luego le dice lo que ella siente. -Quiero que prometas que te quedaras conmigo para siempre, sin importar que pueda pasar, yo te amo Link, y quiero permanecer a tu lado para siempre. Por favor Link, prómetelo de corazón. Dijo Cia muy seria y emotiva, y Link se ruboriza pero asiente y toma la mano derecha de Cia, y estrecha su meñique con el de ella, y sonrie. -De todo corazón, yo prometo siempre estar a tu lado Cia, te amo y cumplire mi palabra contigo querida Cia. Dijo Link ruborizado y sonriendo lindo, y Cia se tranquilizo y sonrió muy contenta, y se acerca y besa a Link en los labios.

Ambos se ruborizan, pero se sienten tan contentos de estar juntos, luego se separan y Cia lo toma de las manos con una hermosa sonrisa. -Esta decidido Link, te daré la espada más poderosa que pueda fabricar con mi magia, con esta podrás derrotar a cualquiera que se ponga en tu camino. Dijo Cia sonriendo alegre y confiada en cumplirle a su adorado, y Link se alegro de verla más tranquila como ella es casi siempre.

Luego de eso, Cia se puso a trabajar en la espada de Link, y en preparar una ropa especial para mañana, cuando le toque a él cumplir con esa importante misión.

Mientras Link sigue horneando pan, y luego le sirvió un plato con leche al gato mascota de la casa, un tierno gatito llamado Ewan.

Link saco del horno el pan, y lo puso en una canasta grande. -Cia ya me voy a llevar el pan, no me tardo. Dijo Link para avisarle de que va a llevar un pedido grande de pan, y Cia asoma su rostro desde su estudio. -Esta bien Link, que te vaya bien. Dijo Cia con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, y Link asiente y se lleva la canasta a la tienda, para venderlo.

* * *

Más tarde en la panadería...

Link entró en la tienda por la puerta de atrás, y la dueña de la panadería estaba contenta de verlo llegar, con nuevo pan recién horneado.

El pan que hace Link es uno de los más ricos, y por eso se vende bien y rápido, es una fortuna que él viva tan cerca. La dueña de la tienda se acerca y le da su pago a Link, 200 rupias muy bien ganadas, y él se alegra de recibir su pago, de ese modo podrá comprar las cosas que él y Cia necesitan. -Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Link, eres muy bueno, saluda a Cia de mi parte. Dijo la mujer geruda llamada Miriam con una sonrisa, y Link asintió y se alegro bastante por el pago.

Link ya iba a salir de la tienda cuando un sujeto de cabello negro grasiento, entrá a la tienda y se acerca muy confiado a Miriam. -Mi querida Miriam, mañana iré al templo del bosque, y me ganare tu confianza y admiración, por que el alcalde necesita de un tipo confiable, como yo. Dijo el sujeto de cabello negro, y sus ojos verdes chisparon por un momento, y Miriam se voltea y suelta un bufido de molestia, ella no ama a Syrus, ese era el nombre del jóven, y se sienta en una silla detrás del mostrador. -Lo que digas Syrus, la verdad no creo mucho en esa supuesta habilidad tuya. Dijo Miriam con una sonrisa sarcástica, y Syrus sonrie un poco. -Ya verás, voy a volver con la lágrima, y envestido como héroe por el duque de ciudad reloj. Dijo Syrus muy serio y se voltea, y al salir empuja a Link con brusquedad. -Fuera de mi camino, tonto panadero. Dijo Syrus medio molesto por que no impresiono a Miriam, y Link lo ve mientras se retira camindo en dirección al herrero.

Link suspira y se regresa a su casa, para guardar el dinero y preparar la cena para él y Cia.

Mientras en el estudio de Cia...

En el interior de cierta habitación especial, una serie de velas de fuego color azul, iluminan a Cia mientras esta sentada en medio de un cículo de magia, concentrando todo su poder y magia en la espada, que le estaba preparando a su amado Link.

La magia se podía ver como una aura de color azul intenso, rodeando la espada y provocando una reacción eléctrica en la hoja de la misma. Un suave viento de origén indeterminado, sopló en ese momento, y la hoja de la espada se lleno de signos mágicos, grabados por una mano invisible, y Cia abre sus ojos, y toma su báculo y con un movimiento de su báculo, la magia se reconcentra en la espada hasta volverse una con esta.

Cia alza su mano y con esta mano llena de signos, pintados en su piel con hena, toca la espada y la salpica con un puño de agua sagrada, y cristales mágicos, provocando un efecto visible de un aura poderosa de color azul, y un momento después, la espada estaba lista.

Cia se levanta y toma la espada, y la ve detenidamente, con sus bellos ojos escrutando cada detalle, y luego sonrió bellamente y satisfecha. -Perfecto. Esta lista, mira Link, ya tengo lista la espada de nuestro amor. Dijo Cia y sale muy contenta de su estudio, y encuentra a Link preparando la cena. -¿Qué pasa Cia? Pregunta Link con una hermosa sonrisa, y Cia dichosa le muestra la espada que ocultaba a su espalda. -Jijijiji, mira Link, aquí tengo tu poderosa espada mágica. Dijo Cia y le muestra la espada, y Link sorprendido se acercó, y la miro con mucho gusto. -Wow, que espada tan hermosa y espectacular, con esta estoy seguro de derrotar a cualquier monstruo. Dijo Link observando su espada, y experimentado algunos movimientos con esta, y Cia con las manos juntas a su espalda sonrie con alegría. -Jijijiji, que bueno que te gusto Link, pero, ¿dónde está mi recompensa? Pregunta Cia muy linda sonriendo con amor, y Link se voltea y deja la espada sobre la mesa. -Es verdad, casi lo olvido, aquí tengo tu recompenza. Dijo Link y se acerca para abrazarla, y Cia lo abraza y los dos se dan un hermoso beso de amor.

Esa noche...

Link afuera de su casa, con Cia como testigo, práctico su manejo de la espada, usando su nueva espada mágica, y con un movimiento limpio y certero, corta la cabeza de la calabaza del muñeco de práctica, y luego da una serie de cortes precisos en el cuerpo, incapacitando a su oponente permanentemente.

Cia se levanta y sin advertencia, lanza una esfera de energía mágica, y Link como rayo se voltea, y con un movimiento de su espada desvía sin problemas la esfera mágica que se perdió en el cielo estrellado. -Perfecto, es capaz de resistir y regresar la magia ofensiva, y hasta la luz la regresa o refracta, es la mejor arma para ti Link mi amado. Dijo Cia con gran alegría, y Link asiente y sonrie muy contento. -Esta excelente espada necesita un nombre, la llamare "Krita Vesta" la espada mágica invencible. Dijo Link alzando la espada en lo alto, y muchas estrellas fugaces zurcaron el cielo nocturno, y Cia al ver eso supo que Link es capaz de muchos prodigiós maravillosos, y ella lo ama totalmente y planea quedarse con él para siempre.

Cia se acerca y lo besa con mucho amor, y él le devuelve el beso y el amor, y luego los dos se retiran para descansar. Mañana comienza el viaje y la aventura de Link.

Al siguiente día...

Temprano en la mañana, Link despierta y se viste con la túnica especial y la ropa preparada que Cia le confecciono, y ella le ayuda a ponerse la ropa, primero una camisa de algodón blanca, y luego una cota de malla que Cia preparo y encanto a la perfección, y con sus delicadas manos le pone la cota a Link. Luego la camisa negra con faldón de orillas blancas, y unas mallas negras con sus botas de color cáfe. Después, Cia le marca los brazos con signos de hena mágica, con esto Link adquiere una habilidad de regeneración órganica extraordinaria, y le pone signos en el dorso de ambas manos, y finalmente Link coloca su espada en su vaina a su espalda, y asegura el cinturón que sostiene su espada en su espalda, con mucho cuidado coloca el seguro al frente cruzando su pecho.

Cia sonrie al ver a Link tan bellamente armado y listo para la batalla, y ella se sintió aun más enamorada que antes de él. Link a la luz de una brumosa mañana, sale de su casa acompañado por Cia, que lo despide con un beso. -Ten mucho cuidado Link, yo te esperare mi amor. Dijo Cia con las manos juntas en su pecho, y Link asiente y sonrie. -No te preocupes, regresare pronto, y traeré la lágrima de la penumbra. Te amo Cia. Dijo Link y se acerca y besa amorosamente a Cia en los labios, y ella se queda suspirando por él mientras lo ve partir al bosque.

-Ven Ewan, vamos ya. Dijo Link llamándo al gatito Ewan para que lo acompañe, y él parece sonreir y se va con Link. -¡Miau~! Maulló Ewan y se va con Link, que era despedido por Cia con un soplo de viento.

Más tarde...

En lo profundo del bosque, Link llega a la entrada del templo del bosque, dónde se guarda la lágrima de la penumbra, y se esconde mucha de la tecnología perdida.

Acompañado por Ewan, Link entrá al templo sin importarle ser solo un niño de diez años.

Esto es el inició de la leyenda de Cia, y del extraordinario espadachín y hechicero el grandioso Link Sorciere.


End file.
